Releena got ran over by a Gundam
by Kaze Akarui
Summary: My funny Christmas song parody!


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Releena Ran Over by a Gundam

  


OK...I was really buzzed out on Mountain Dew When I wrote this, It is anti-Releena and kinda stupid!I changed it a bit because I've got complaints about making jokes about someone getting hit by a drunk driver, someone came up with this title, actually, it's sounds better like this. anyway...read and enjoy!

  


Disclaimer: I own a time machine and you don't!

  


This song parody is brought to you today by the wonderful folks at Cartoon Network in association with Atomic Hanabi Edutainment and Mr. Bojangles, my pet gerbil...

  


Heero- (walks out, wearing his usual clothes except he has a mistletoe belt on) Hey everybody and welcome to the show! (wabbles a little as he stands in front of a red and green curtain) Whoah! (almost falls over, grabs onto curtain, knocking it down) Oops! (runs off, staggering)

  


Duo- (walks up to the mic, wearing that priesty-suit he always wears) Whoah...he got wasted and the show hasn't even started! Does anyone care about the religious value of Chistmas?

  


Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei- No!

  


Duo- Christmas is now...%99.9 commercial! Does anybody even care about the birth of the Lord!

  


Heero- *ahem* (pushes Duo away from the mic and takes it) Unless...you're japanese, then Christmas has no religious value!

  


Quatre- (with look of confusion on his face, he is wearing green pants, a red shirt, and a green tie) What %0.1 of this Chistmas is religious?

  


Duo- I'll look into that...

  


Quatre- OK, thanks!

  


Wufei- (in background) When is the f**kin' show going to start? And who the f**k drank all the eggnog?

  


(Heero whistles innocently onstage)

  


Trowa-(also backstage) Umm...could you please start the show? Wufei's really going crazy...

  


Heero- Maybe he's in heat...

  


Wufei- You Weakling! I am not a animal!

  


Atomic Hanabi- (walks up on stage wearing a neo-Mrs. Claus outfit wit a red choker that has a bell on it) OK..OK...what's all the ruckus?

  


Wufei- Heero called me a dog!

  


Atomic Hanabi- Did you Heero?

  


Heero- No! I just made a educated hypothesis that Wufei was in heat...

  


Atomic Hanabi- (sweatdrop) Stop your fighting....(walks off the stage)

___

(suddenly a curtain goes over the stage and is lifted to reveal a wintery decorated stage with Trowa and Wufei joining Quatre, Duo, Atomic Hanabi and Heero)

  


Trowa- (is wearing his usual clothes exept they have Christmas colors on them) Heey eveyone! Welcome to the show, we hope you like it!

  


Wufei- (wearing his normal clothes and a santa hat) I doubt it...

  


Heero- C'mon everyone! Let's get in to the holiday cheer... *hic!*

  


Quatre- Yeah! Let's sing that funny song about Releena!

  


Everyone: (singing to the tune of "Grandma got ran over by a reindeer")

  


Releena got ran over by a Gundam

walking from Quatres house Christmas Eve

You could say that prayers never get answered,

But as for me and Heero, we believe

  


She'd been drinkin' too much eggnog

So we urged her to drink a little mo'

And she drank the entire puch bowl

Then she staggered out the door into the snow

  


When we found her Christmas mornin'

We let out a mighty cheer

Although it was a bloody mess

We celebrated the miracle of the year

  


Releena got ran over by a Gundam

walking from Quatres house Christmas Eve

You could say prayers never get answered

But as for me and Heero we believe

  


We are all so pround of Heero

He doesn't really give a damn

See him playing chess with Trowa

And eating delicious Christmas ham

  


It's a great Christmas without that bimbo

We are celebrating 24/7

But we just can't help but hope

that she's gone to Hell and not to Heaven

  


Now the year's finally over

And we've had lots of loads of cheer

But there will never be another year in our entire lifetime

that could ever top this year

  


We've told all our friends and nieghbors

If there's someone that you don't like

On Christmas Eve get them real wasted

And let them stagger out into the night

  


Releena got ran over by a Gundam

Walking home from Quatres house Christmas Eve

You could say prayers never get answered

But as for me and Heero, we beleive

  


Duo- Sing it Heero!

  


Heero- Releena got ran over by a Gundam!

walking from Quatres house Christmas Eve

You could say that prayers never get answered

but as for me and Heero we believe!

  


Atomic Hanabi- (In neo-Mrs. Claus suit) Merry f**kin' Christmas, everyone!

  


Wufei- And a damn good new year!

  


(Atomic Hanabi and the G-boyz take a bow as the crowd applauds wildly)

  


Mr Bojangles-(wearing Santa hat)That was harsh...I know, now review it!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


h

  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://digimonsucksass.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://digimonsucksass.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
